The Dwarf (KQ1 Manual)
The Dwarf"The Dwarf took the Shield, and secreted it away in a hole in the ground, in the way of Dwarves." was a villainous being who appeared at Castle Daventry after Queen Maylie fell ill. He offered a cure for the plague that had stricken her, but in return he demanded the Shield of Achilles. Reluctantly, King Edward the Benevolent gave him the magical treasure. The dwarf touched the mysterious root to Queen Maylie's lips. She seemed to revive, and the dwarf vanished with his prize. Soon after, she died from the plague without having ever fully recovered. The king vowed vengeance againce the false dwarf. Rumors persist to this day as to whether or not the 'dwarf' was actually a real Dwarf who put the shield in the possession of the leprechauns for protection, or one of the little people including the Leprechauns. It is possible that this was the same dwarf that tried to steal from Graham, and who Graham later encountered in Kolyma who is also known as The Dwarf (through Graham gave him the nickname Citizen Bandit).. Real World In the original manual of King's Quest 1 its stated that Graham would be encountering dangerous dwarfs of Daventry (which implies that actually more than one appears in the game, although they all look the same). The king's quest companion mentions that there are at least two, a little dwarf and his wife. So it is possible that dwarfs inside the mountain and outside represent seperate dwarfs. However, note that use of 'plural' does not necessarily denote that there actually were plural. There are many other examples where descriptions use 'plural' when there clearly are only individual when describing a list of encounters in a game (infact the style is used several times in the companion). The "Dwarf" (as he called in one paragraph) appears in the introduction of the second edition of the King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown manual. He is described as as 'false dwarf' in the last passage he is mentionedOn the fourth day of the Queen's illness, a diminutive figure pushed his way between the legs of the castle guards. "I have a cure for the Queen," he claimed. Quickly the courtiers ushered him into the Queen's chamber, where the King despaired. "I have traveled a great distance to bring relief to your dear wife. This powerful root known only to the dwarves will cure any plague." The dwarf leaned over the Queen and touched the root to her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Edward. The Queen's attendants looked at each other in wonderment. "Only a touch revived her," they whispered. "Imagine how fast she will recover when given the whole root." "Ask any reward for this miraculous gift, oh small one," exclaimed King Edward. "I ask in repayment the Shield left you by your father when he died," said the dwarf softly. The King paled at the thought. The Shield, made of titanium and set with emeralds, was traditionally carried in battle by the ruler of Daventry. Legend held that he who bore the Shield was invincible, and his army always victorious. Thus there had been no successful attack on the kingdom of Daventry for over five hundred years. "Ask again, little man. I will give you your weight in gold, but please do not ask for the Shield," said the King. "You do not appear to value your wife's life, Your Highness," said the dwarf. "I will take no other reward than that which I have requested." Haughtily he turned to go. "Come back," Edward called. "I'll give you the Shield." The Dwarf took the Shield, and secreted it away in a hole in the ground, in the way of Dwarves. The Queen partook of the root, but to no avail. She worsened and died. Daventry's church bells tolled in mourning, and the King vowed vengeance against the false dwarf. , either because he was untruthful to the king, but the King's Quest Companion suggests he may not have been a dwarf at all, but one of the leprechauns (although the Companion may suggest both interpretations as 'rumors' in Daventry). The KQ1 novel also suggests that he may have been a dwarf, but chose to leave the shield in the protection of the leprechauns. In this case 'false' could just be a nod to the dwarf's treachery (Derek gives the alternative rumor in the notes in An Encyclopedia of Daventry.). The dwarf was inspired by the the dwarf Graham encounters in Daventry in KQ1. Another character called "The Dwarf" (KQ2 Hintbook) is a little dwarf that shares the same graphics and many of the same descriptions of the dwarf from King's Quest I, which may imply that it is the same dwarf Graham encountered in KQ1. But its not completely clear. In KQ Companion and other hintbooks the KQ2 dwarf is often described as the "thieving dwarf". The novelization for KQ2 in the King's Quest Companion calls it 'the dwarf' (among other descriptions), and also states that he was the one Graham remembered encountering back in Daventry. Although the KQ7 Authorized Guide suggests they may have been seperate dwarves. The dwarfs in KQ1 (AGI and SCI) and KQ2 are described as "the dwarf"KQ1AGI/SCI, Narrator (KQ2):"It seems you have entered the underground home of the little dwarf.", "a small dwarf"KQ1AGI/SCI, or as a "little dwarf"KQ1SCI, KQ2, "thieving dwarf"Narrator (KQ2):"You have stumbled onto the home of the thieving dwarf! Unfortunately for you, he is home!". In KQ1AGI looking at the dwarf just brings up a comment on dwarfs in general. In the KQ2 hintbook, the character is known as the 'The Dwarf'. This is possibly the same 'Dwarf' who took away the Magic Shield of King Edward. Although some believed that was really a "false dwarf", and probably actually a leprechaun in disguise. Though others disagree. The 'false dwarf' is not an official name however, as stated in the manual the character's proper title is "The Dwarf". The box artwork for King's Quest 1 for the Sega Master System which is based on the manual artwork in the second KQ manual is colored similary to the dwarf in the original KQ1AGI version wearing blue shirt, yellow boots, and a red cap. Which may also suggest that the artist was implying that dwarf in the original KQ1 and the one who stole the shield were one and the same. External Link *King's Quest Omnipedia. References Dwarf (KQ1 Manual) Dwarf (KQ1 Manual) Dwarf (KQ1 Manual)